Prva knjiga o Samuelu
I # U Ramataim Sofimu živio jedan čovjek iz gore Efraimove po imenu Elkana, sin Jerohama, sina Elihua, sina Tohua, sina Zufova, Efraimljanin. # Imao je dvije žene. Jedna se zvala Ana, druga Penina. Penina je imala djece, a Ana je bila bez djece. # Taj je čovjek išao svake godine iz svojega grada, da se u Šilu pokloni Gospodu nad vojskama i da mu žrtvuje. Obadva sina Elijeva, Hofni i Finehas, bila su tamo svećenici Gospodnji. # Kadgod bi Elkana prinio žrtvu, mogao je svojoj ženi Penini sa svima njezinim sinovima i kćerima dati više žrtvenih dijelova, # A Ani bi na svoju žalost dao samo jedan dio, premda je više ljubio Anu. # Usto ju žalostila njezina takmica i dražila ju, jer joj Gospod nije bio udijelio djece. # Tako je išlo iz godine u godinu Kadgod je išla u kuću Gospodnju, onda bi je tako jako žalostila, da je plakala i ništa nije jela. # Njezin muž Elkana gledao ju tada utješiti: "Ana, zašto plačeš? Zašto ništa ne jedeš? Zašto si tako turobna? Zar ti ja nijesam više vrijedan nego deset djece?" # Kad se je opet jedanput držala žrtvena gozba u Šilu i pilo se, ustade Ana. Upravo je sjedio svećenik Eli na stolici na pragu svetišta Gospodnjega. # U dubokoj tuži molila se ona gorko plačući Gospodu, # I zavjetova ovo: "Gospode nad vojskama, ako pogledaš na muku sluškinje svoje i opomeneš me se i ne zaboraviš sluškinje svoje, nego daruješ sluškinji svojoj sina, onda ću ga ja, dok je god živ, posvetiti Gospodu, i britva neće doći na glavu njegovu." # Dok se je ona tako dugo molila pred Gospodom, promatrao je Eli usta njezina. # Ana je naime govorila tiho u sebi; samo su se micale usne njezine, a glas joj se nije mogao čuti. Stoga Eli pomisli da je pijana. # Eli je upita: "Dokle ćeš biti pijana? Gledaj, da se opet otrijezniš!" # Ana odgovori: "Ah ne, gospodaru moj, ja sam nesretna žena. Vina i opojna pića nijesam pila, nego sam izlila dušu svoju pred Gospodom. # Nemoj držati sluškinju svoju za ženu nevaljalu! Samo od velike brige i tuge tako sam se molila." # Eli joj odgovori: "Mi s mirom! Bog Izraelov ispunit će molbu tvoju, koju si mu upravila." # Ona odgovori: "Neka nađe sluškinja tvoja milost u očima tvojim!" Tada otide žena svojim putem, i jela je i nije više bila žalosna. # Kad sutradan rano obaviše svoj poklon pred Gospodom, vratiše se natrag kući svojoj u Ramu. Elkana spoznade ženu svoju Anu, i Gospod se opomenu nje. # Kad prođe jedna godina, rodi Ana, koja je bila zatrudnjela, sina. Nadjenu mu ime Samuel; "jer", reče, "isprosih ga od Gospoda." # Kad je njezin muž Elkana sa svojom cijelom obitelji opet pošao, da prinese Gospodu godišnju žrtvu i ono, što je bio zavjetovao, # Me pođe Ana, nego reče mužu svojemu: "Kad odojim dječaka, onda ću ga odvesti, da se pokaže pred Gospodom i da ostane tamo zauvijek." # Njezin muž Elkana reče joj: "Čini, kako ti se čini dobro! Ostani, dok ga ne odojiš! Neka Gospod ispuni svoje obećanje!" Tako osta žena, i dojila je sina svojega, dok ga ne odbi. # Čim ga je bila odbila, povede ga sa sobom uzevši trogodišnje goveče, efu brašna i mijeh vina. Tako ga uvede u svetište Gospodnje u Šilu. Dječak je bio tada još veoma mlad. # Kad zaklaše goveče i dječaka dovedoše k Eliju, # Reče ona: "Oprosti, gospodaru! Kako živ bio, gospodaru moj! Ja sam ona žena, koja je stajala ovdje kod tebe, da se pomoli Gospodu. # Molila sam se za ovoga dječaka. I usliši mi Gospod molbu, koju mu upravih. # Zato ga predajem Gospodu. Dok je god živ, neka je posvećen Gospodu!" Tada se ona ondje pokloni Gospodu. II 1 Ana izreče ovu molitvu: "Obraduj se srce moje u Gospodu, odveć je velika sreća moja u Gospodu. Sad mogu usta svoja otvoriti pred neprijateljima svojim; jer se smijem radovati radi pomoći tvoje. 2 Nitko nije tako uzvišen kao Gospod; jer nema nijednoga osim tebe. Kao naš Bog nije nitko drugi bog! 3 Ne govorite toliko riječi oholih! U vašim ustima neka zamre svaka riječ drzovita, jer Gospod je Bog sveznajući, i on mjeri sva djela ljudska. 4 Slomit će se luk jakih, a slabi će se ogrnuti snagom. 5 Moraju siti u najam ići za kruh, a tko je gladovao, ima sad previše. Sedmero djece imat će, koja je bila neplodna, a koja je imala djece, izdisat će od bola. 6 Gospod je, koji ubija i opet oživljava, koji vodi u carstvo mrtvih i opet izvodi. 7 Gospod osiromaši i obogati, ponizi i uzvisi. 8 Iz praha podiže slaboga i iz buništa izvlači ubogoga, posadi ih uz knezove, određuje im časna mjesta, jer su stupovi svijeta Gospodnji, na njih je on postavio nadzemaljski svijet. 9 Korake svojih pobožnih čuva on dobro, a opaki izginu u mraku; jer svojom snagom ne dolazi čovjek do pobjede. 10 Gospod će ga satrti, tko mu se protivi, s neba će zagrmjeti gromom. Krajevima zemlje sudit će Gospod, kralju svojemu dat će snagu, uzvisit će moć pomazaniku svojemu." 11 Elkana se vrati natrag u Ramu kući svojoj. Dječak je služio Gospodu pod nadzorom svećenika Elija. 12 Sinovi Elijevi bili su nevaljali, i nijesu marili ni za Gospoda, 13 Ni za propise zakonske svećenika prema narodu, kadgod je naime tko prinosio žrtvu, došao bi sluga svećenikov, dok se kuhalo meso, s viljuškom trokrakom u ruci, 14 I zabadao bi njom u kotao ili lonac, u tavu ili zdjelu. Sve, što bi se nabolo na viljušku, uzimao je svećenik za se. Tako su činili svima Izraelcima, što su dolazili u Šilo. 15 Pa i prije nego bi se zapalilo salo, pojavio bi se sluga svećenikov i rekao bi čovjeku, koji je prinosio žrtvu: "Daj ovamo mesa, da ispečem svećeniku! On od tebe neće da ima mesa kuhana, nego sirovo." 16 A ako bi mu čovjek odvratio: "Ali prije mora se zapaliti salo. Onda možeš uzeti sebi Što ti je volja", on bi odgovorio: "Ne, nego daj odmah, inače uzet ću silom!" 17 Tako je bio grijeh tih mladih ljudi veoma težak pred Gospodom; jer ti ljudi nijesu marili za žrtvu Gospodnju. 18 Dječak Samuel, ogrnut oplećkom lanenim, služio je pred Gospodom. 19 Mati njegova načini mu mali plašt i donese mu ga, i tako je činila svake godine, kad bi dolazila s mužem svojim da prinese žrtvu godišnju. 20 Tada bi Eli blagoslovio Elkanu i ženu njegovu riječima: "Neka ti Gospod daruje djece od te žene na mjesto ovoga, kojega je Gospod odabrao sebi!" Nato bi se vratili kući. 21 I Gospod pohodi Anu. Ona zatrudnje i rodi još tri sina i dvije kćeri. A mladi je Samuel rastao u svetištu Gospodnjem. 22 Eli je bio veoma star. Kad je čuo, što su sve činili sinovi njegovi svemu Izraelu, i da su se provodili sa ženama, što su služile na ulazu u šator svjedočanstva, 23 Reče im: "Zašto to radite, da čujem od svih ljudi ovdje sramote vaše? 24 Nemojte, sinovi moji, nije dobro što čujem, i što narod Gospodnji širi o vama! 25 Kad čovjek sagriješi čovjeku, onda odlučuje Bog kao sudac nad njim. Ali ako sagriješi čovjek proti Gospodu, tko može onda istupiti kao sudac za njega?" Ali oni ne poslušaše riječ oca svojega; jer je Gospod bio odlučio da ih ubije. 26 A mladi Samuel rastao je i bio je u milosti kod Gospoda i kod ljudi. 27 Jednoga dana dođe čovjek Božji k Eliju i reče mu: "Ovako veli Gospod: Ja se objavih obitelji oca tvojega, kad je još služila u Egiptu kući faraonovoj, 28 I izabrah je između svih plemena Izraelovih sebi za svećenike, koji bi imali uzlaziti k žrtveniku mojemu, kad paliti i oplećak u svetištu mojem nositi. Ja predadoh kući oca tvojega sve žrtve ognjene sinova Izraelovih. 29 Zašto gazite moje žrtve i prinose, što sam ih naredio u prebivalištu mojemu? Zašto paziš sinove svoje većma nego mene, da se gojite najboljim komadima svih žrtvenih prinosa mojega naroda Izraela? 30 Zato kaže Gospod, Bog Izraelov: Rekao sam doista: Kuća tvoja i kuća oca tvojega imaju uvijek vršiti službu u svetištu mojemu. Ali sada, govori Gospod, neka je to daleko od mene, jer tko mene časti, toga častim ja. A tko mene prezire, taj ima pasti u sramotu. 31 Eto, doći će vrijeme, kad ću tebe i kuću oca tvojega poniziti, tako da u tvojoj obitelji neće više biti čovjeka ugledna. 32 Tada ćeš u strahu gledati na svakoga, koji čini dobro Izraelu. Nikada više neće biti u kući tvojoj čovjeka ugledna. 33 Ako jednoga ili drugoga ne istrijebim iz službe na žrtveniku mojemu, to će biti samo zato, da okapaju njegove oči i da se izjede njegovo srce. Sav podmladak kuće tvoje ima umrijeti u dubokom poniženju. 34 Ovo neka je znak, što će doći na obadva sina tvoja, na Hofnija i Finehasa: u jedan dan umrijet će obojica. 35 A ja ću podignuti sebi svećenika vjerna, koji će raditi po mojoj želji i volji Njemu ću sazidati kuću tvrdu, da uvijek hodi preda mnom kao moj pomazanik. 36 Tko tada još ostane od kuće tvoje, doći će i bacit će se ničice pred njim, da isprosi koji novac ili komad kruha, i reći će: Primi me u kakvu službu svećeničku, da imam komad kruha!" III